


|| fallen | treebros ||

by SellMyBonesForSapphireStones



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, F/F, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, fucking cuteness, trees?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SellMyBonesForSapphireStones/pseuds/SellMyBonesForSapphireStones
Summary: "um, you need help or something?"





	|| fallen | treebros ||

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multi_phandom_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_phandom_trash/gifts).



"oh my fuck, are you okay?"  
evan's head shot up, breathing quickening. the sound of muffled footsteps was heard in the long, flower-speckled grass, the sound coming to an abrupt stop as someone stopped beside evan.  
"holy shit, your arm." the stranger said, arms dropping to their sides. "uh, okay. fuck."  
tears started streaming down evan's face. oh, the humiliation. first, he didn't die. second, there was someone next to him, watching him cry like a depressed heap on the floor. third, his arm hurt like hell.  
the stranger kneeled down, a concerned look on their face.  
holy. fucking. shit.  
connor murphy, dubbed 'school shooter' of oakrouy high school was next to evan, watching him cry. someone who was much stronger than evan, who could easily ruin his life since he probably had friends like everyone else who wasn't evan. connor was going to tell everyone at school that evan was on the fucking floor by a tree which he jumped off of, and evan would be mercilessly tortured, ahem, teased at school. he wondered what nickname jared would conjure up.  
oh no.  
"um, can you hear me? you're not fucking dead, right? you're breathing?" connor looked panicked and confused, and evan wanted to throw himself of the school's rooftop screaming 'hallelujah'.  
instead, evan let out a pathetic whimper.  
"fuck." connor hissed, looking around. "um, could you get up for me? i can help you up?"  
another whimper.  
evan must've looked like a mess.  
"l-leave...m-m-me alone..." he choked out, voice cracking and broken.  
connor furrowed his eyebrows. "dude, your arm is fucking fucked."  
"i-i-i'm okay...j-just go..."  
the other male had a deadpan look on his face. "uh huh."  
a choked sob.  
"oh, shit. fuck." connor winced. "i'm sorry."  
there was almost complete silence for a minute, connor considering his options and he glanced around.  
"look, i'm not good at all the comforting shit, so...i'm just gonna help you."  
connor carefully lifted evan's not 'fucking fucked' arm around his shoulders, helping him over to the base of the oak tree evan had fallen out of. the two sat in silence under the tree, sky slowly changing from its warm blue to a vibrant orange.  
"...so, what happened?"  
silence for a bit. "i...i f-fell..."  
connor clenched his jaw, nails digging into his palms. his next words came out in a cold and bitter whisper. "no you didn't."  
"wh-what...?" evan's eyes widened, and he started shaking violently.  
"you didn't fall." connor said, louder this time. "you fucking jumped."  
"n-n-no...i d-didn't..."  
"believe me, i know what's it like."  
evan flinched, head swiveling around to look at connor. "h...huh...?"  
"whatever." connor looked up at the sky. "let's get you to a hospital."  
"o-okay..."  
after some struggle, connor managed to help evan to his beat up car, strapping him into the passenger's seat. he had tied his jacket around his waist, too tired to care about the raw cuts on his arms. he didn't even mind the staring from evan.  
"y-your..." evan glanced at connor's face, voice just above a whisper. "...arms..."  
"yeah, i'm using them."  
evan's face flushed, and he looked down. connor felt a pang of regret resonate through him.  
"sorry." a short moment of silence. "i'm fine."  
after a while of awkward silence, connor had arrived at the hospital, carefully helping evan out of his car. evan kept his head down, silently praying that he wouldn't find his mom there. connor explained what happened to a doctor, turning to evan after.  
"i'll see you in august." he said, turning his heel and walking down the hall.  
"b-bye..." evan smiled. "...connor."


End file.
